Excess Express: Smorg Night
by Jordan R. Was Here
Summary: What happened during Night 2 on the Excess Express while Mario slept anyways? Here's the answer. Rated K for scary moments.


Excess Express: Smorg Night

By: Jordan R. Was Here

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door

(That would be awesome if I did)

What Happened: The Excess Express travels to Poshley Heights and it takes three days. Now, during the one certain trip, the train happen to pick up a certain passenger and friends. The passenger was called Mario.

After stopping at the Riverside Station on the second day, Mario went into the station himself and was able to make the bridge lower so the train could continue on its way. It is now dinner time and everyone is eating on the train…

* * *

Author Notice: Despite what you think, this story will be told through the eyes of the waitress. After all, Mario didn't see what happened during the night like everyone else (or maybe they were sleeping…)

* * *

Excess Express: Smorg Night

* * *

"_Here you go_!" I said to Mario handing him his food, "_And thanks again for getting back my shell earrings!_" He nodded and started to eat his dinner. I looked at him and his friends. There was a female Goomba, a Koopa, Madame Flurrie, a small Yoshi, some kind of shadow wearing a red hat, an older Bob-Omb, and a white mouse.

"So," the Yoshi asked Mario, "What do you think those things were back at the Riverside Station, Gonzales?" Mario shrugged, he didn't know apparently.

"Whatever they were," the shadow responded, "They sure were noisy making those weird sounds. I'm not sure if Beldam summon or what not in order to stop us. I hope I don't see those things again."

"Yeah right," the Koopa sighed, "You know our luck. We always seem to run into bad things. Remember what happened at Creepy Steeple and how we mistaken Doopliss for Mario?" Madame Flurrie, Yoshi, and the Goomba all sighed sadly. I didn't really know what happened, but maybe if I listen more, I might be able to hear something interesting.

"I don't know how I mistaken my dear Mario," Madame Flurrie stated, "Who knew I could do that? I'm such a fool."

"It's not your fault," the Goomba said, "That thing like totally fool all of us. Just forget about it and focus on our main goal. Getting to Poshley Heights and getting that Crystal Star." Crystal Star? It seemed interesting enough for me to continue listening in.

"Hey!" the Yoshi said realizing I was still standing at the table near them, "This is a private conversation here! Get lost." Man, he was rude, but I still left. No need to get anyone mad I suppose. It could get me fired if I tick off the passengers.

* * *

It was a little bit later that night when the last person left. Actually, I had to force him to leave. That big guy doesn't leave the dinning car easily without some forceful encouragement. I cleared the rest of the dishes from the tables and dropped them off by Chef Shimi in the kitchen. "Thank thee your help of clearing the tables," he said to me, "Sorry, Cheep-Cheep talk."

"Whatever," I told him rolling my eyes, "I'm heading off to my room. See ya in the morning."

"Hold it!" he said to me, "You're not done yet. We go through this every single darn night! You clean the dishes." It was true, we do argue about this every night. Normally, I try to put the dishes in the sink quickly and run to my room so he can't tell me to do them.

"When can you like actually do them for once?" I asked him annoyed, "I can't do them every night. You need to pitch in once in a while."

"But I'm the chef and your boss," he stated simply, "My way or highway. See _you_ in the morning." Then he jump, or is flopped, is way out of the kitchen leaving me alone in the kitchen.

I sighed and mumbled to myself, "We need a dishwasher or something." I started to get to work on washing the dishes. After the first few plates and I started to yawn. I notice the clock and saw that it read, 11:30 pm. This was going to be one long night.

After a few more dishes, I started to get really drowsy. After finishing this dish, I actually see myself in it. Then I saw this black thing with bright yellow eyes staring in the reflection of the plate. I screamed and dropped the plate to the ground smashing it into pieces. I turned around, but I saw nothing.

"You ok?" said someone to me, "I heard you scream." It Rick, the Sales Stall Owner. He usually works late at night after shutting the stall down so he can take inventory and count how much he made.

"It's nothing," I told him, "I thought I saw something. I must be working too hard."

"You know," he said to me looking at me directly in the eyes, "Maybe you should get some sleep or at least have some coffee."

"Nah," I yawned, "If I don't finish any of these dishes, I'll never here the end of it. Also, we ran out off coffee beans to make coffee."

"Isn't there any left in the baggage car or something?" he ask to me, "We usually keep a lot of stuff all the extra food in there and stuff."

"I might as well check," I said stretching my arms, "I could use a walk anyways." I got to my feet and started to walk away. I turned around and watch Rick walk into his stall. Maybe it was my drowsiness, but I swear I saw the same thing from before dashing into the stall as well.

* * *

I entered the last passenger car and walked past the room silently. If I woke up anyone, I could get into trouble. I reached the end and found the door to the baggage car. Strangely, I didn't see conductor guarding the door. Maybe he was on his rounds?

I opened the door and hit the light switch. The light didn't come on. "We need to change the bulbs in here," I mumbled to myself looking around in the dark. Luckily, the conductor always leaves a flashlight next to the door just in case of an electrical problem.

I flashed it on and pointed it all over. There wasn't really anything of interest, but a few bags and some food crates. I walked over to one and read the label on it. It didn't have what I need according to the label. I continued to look around at all the crates until a small noise caught my attention.

It was low pitched and it gave me a shiver. I flashed the light all around until I saw something dart away from the light. I continued to chase it with the light until I had cornered it. It was another one of those weird things I saw in the reflection. I looked at it careful as it stared at me with it glowing yellow eyes. "What the heck are you?" I mumbled.

"Hey!" said someone from behind me, "What are you doing back here?" I turned around and saw the conductor. He didn't look happy.

"Oh it's just you," he said after realizing it was me, "What are you doing back here anyways?"

"Umm…" I said. I looked at him and then back at the creature. But now it was gone! I looked around, but I didn't see anything at all.

"What are you looking for?" he asked me.

"It's nothing," I told him, "I thought I saw something in here." He looked at me blankly, but sighed.

"I'll take a look," he said, "Give me the flashlight and I'll take a look around back there. Maybe it is time for you to head off to bed." I nodded and yawned. I knew I still had to get back to washing the dishes, but maybe sleeping would be a good idea.

I went back to the dinning car and back into the kitchen. I notice the light was still on in the sales stall, but I couldn't see anything in it since the blinds were pulled down. I walked into the kitchen and continued to wash the dishes. Pretty soon I was done. I looked at the clock, 12:30 am.

"I really need to sleep now," I groaned, "Need beauty sleep." I walked out of the kitchen and saw that the light was still on at the sales stall. What could he possibly still be working on at this time? I decided to take a look and I entered.

There I found tons of those black creatures swarming over the fallen Rick. He was groaning in pain. I screamed and the creatures turned a look at me. "I'll get some help!" I told Rick running out of the room before the creatures could attack me.

I ran through the passenger cart and to the baggage cart to find the conductor. He was still in there, but he was walking to the door. "Conductor!" I yelled at him, "I need your help! Rick is getting attacked by these black things in the stalls cart."

"Yeah right," he yawned, "You just made it up. You are so drowsy that you are seeing things. Plus, there is nothing in here as well!" He was waving his flashlight all over with the beam of light on the ceiling just then.

I looked up and couldn't believe what I saw. There were hundreds of these things squirming all around on the ceiling. "Umm… sir," I said to him, "Look up."

He looked up and gasp at what he saw. "Ah crud," he mumbled. All of a sudden, all the creatures collapsed onto us. We both screamed and everything darken.

* * *

Author Notice: Well, that should clear up a few things on what happened during the night on the train after Mario went to bed. It's not the official version, but it a pretty darn good guess in my view.

You want to know something cool? Today is my one year anniversary of being a member here on Fanficion! This one-shot was purposely created just for the event! Actually this the day when I released my first story, but I still believe it is my offical anniversary.

Anyways, thanks for reading this and I hope you read and review all my other works. See ya later!

This was Jordan R. Was Here Signing Off

P.S.

Peace out and rock on forever everyone!


End file.
